wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney St. Clair
| birth_place = Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Detroit, Michigan, United States | family = | spouce = | billed = Ashford in Kent, England | trainer = Madam Vega's Wrestling School For Girls Tarah Nova | website= | debut = 2017 | retired = }} Mckenzie "Kenzie" Hoyte is a British female professional wrestler currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance's OWT developmental territory. She is best known for her time in Elite Answers Wrestling on the Empire brand under the stage name Sydney St. Clair. Early Life: Sydney was a self-described tomboy a majority of her life, never too concerned with the recent fads and caring too much about her looks. Growing up with three elder brothers, she grew up to be relatable to most males in her schools with a love of extreme sports, rock music and most importantly, professional wrestling. Her high school life was rough waters with her with her female classmates insulting her for being ugly, fat, a man, and a plethora of other insults that would hurt the self-esteem of a teenage girl. She was able to persevere through her tenure of high school, however, found herself really depressed and lost. She would stumble upon a flyer for a wrestling school in Wolverhampton, hoping that rekindling the love from her youth would bring her enjoyment and direction. The school had no other female students, but that made her feel more at home being one of the guys as she trained with them. However what she couldn't help was the female spectrum of the British wrestling scene being a dry market, having little to no competition when she was able to get bookings. Her parents would give her plane tickets and accommodation in the United States for her 21st birthday, hoping some time in America would prevent her from feeling discouraged from professional wrestling; the one thing keeping their daughter happy. Looking around for independent bookings while in the US, she was recommended to look into Madam Vega's Wrestling School For Girls; a wrestling school that has produced some real quality female wrestlers. She'd applied for the school with intentions to better herself and find herself with the training and would apply herself daily for 3 months before she had to return to England. Tarah Nova, a former trainee and guest trainer for the school, offered her a rented loft she no longer used so she could stay and at the very least complete her training. Having finished her training, she had to take a big step hopefully in the right direction by having a tryout with Elite Answers Wrestling, hoping that they'd give her the chance and help her build a life for herself in the United States. EAW Empire (2017-2018): On September 7th, McKenzie Hoyte would sign her contract with EAW Empire under the stage name of Sydney St. Clair. On September 14th, she'd make her on-screen debut alongside the returning Megan Raine as selective to face Daisy Thrash & Revy at Manifest Destiny 2017. On September 21st, Sydney made her in-ring debut teaming with Megan Raine as they defeated Revy & Daisy Thrash with Sydney scoring her first pinfall. On September 30th, Sydney was victorious in her first singles match against Megan Raine. Following the match, after attempting to show respect for her opponent, Megan applied the Destiny Calls to Sydney. On October 5th, Sydney would lose her first match with EAW after Revy pinned April Song in a Fatal 4-Way match to qualify for the Extreme Elimination Chamber match at Road to Redemption for the EAW Women's Championship. On October 12th, Sydney and Kimi Hendrix were defeated by Chelsea Crowe & Megan Raine after Megan used a referee to create an opening to hit Sydney with the Snapshot. On November 9th, Sydney competed in a Triple Threat match for the #1 Contendership for the EAW Specialists Championship, having Megan Raine handcuffed to her. The match was won by April Song following a Sleeper Hold to Megan. On November 16th, the handcuffed team of Sydney and Megan would defeat Scarlett and Mallory Wilde. On November 24th, Sydney and Megan Raine were ejected from a Specialist Championship #1 Contender Battle Royal after both women refused to put on the handcuffs and began fighting off officials. The two were later announced to be facing each other at Bloodletter for the Specialist #1 Contenders spot. On December 10th, Sydney would be defeated by Megan Raine. On December 14th, Sydney and Andrea Valentine were defeated by Chelsea Crowe and April Song. On January 11th, 2018, Sydney St. Clair would be defeated once again by Chelsea Crowe. On January 25th, Sydney was eliminated in a battle royal #1 contenders match for the Specialist Championship. On February 1st, Sydney lost a Beat the Clock challenge match against Revy in 5 minutes and 2 seconds. The challenge was won by Consuela Rose Ava at 5 minutes even. On February 15th, Sydney got her first victory in 4 months after defeating Pandora. Later that night, she would be scheduled to wrestle at The Iconic Cup event against EAW Grand Rampage (2018) defeated Nicole Fyre. On March 2nd, Sydney St. Clair defeated Jael Arcana-Rosario. On March 8th, Sydney's reward for her win at The Iconic Cup was revealed to be a match for the EAW Openweight Championship against Cameron Ella Ava at Grand Rampage. On March 15th, Sydney defeated Rachelle Savetta. On March 17th, Sydney made an appearance at Battle Without Honor or Humanity confronting Openweight Champion Cameron Ella Ava and her partner Heart Break Gal. She would introduce her mentor Tarah Nova as her back up, only to have Tarah turn her back on Sydney by aligning with Di Consentes. It was announced later that day, Sydney would ask for her release from the company, citing creative conflict and a lack of motivation as the reason behind her request. She will wrestle her last match with EAW at Grand Rampage, which she lost to Cameron Ella Ava. Personal Life: Sydney is close friends with her trainer Tarah Nova. In an interview with EWI magazine, she told the story of how her friendship with her mentor spawned from Tarah offering Sydney a place to stay before eventually renting out her loft to her, which is where she still lives. She is also close friends with fellow Madam Vega's graduate Roni De Vil. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Automatic Midnight'' (Sideways crucifix driver transitioned into an arm wrench inside cradle) **''The Clash at Demonhead'' (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **''Radiant Star Implosion'' (Shooting Star Press) *'Signature Moves:' **''Aerial Ace'' (Top Rope Springboard Cutter) **Avalanche Hurricanrana **''Came Back Swinging'' (Handspring clothesline as a counter to an Irish Whip) **Coppu Kick **DDT **Diving Hurricanrana **Diving Meteora; sometimes to a seated opponent **''Hypernova'' (Shining wizard to a cornered opponent) - Adopted from Tarah Nova **''Magic Satchel'' (Ripcord Lungblower) **Moonsault Plancha **Rebound Spear **Rolling Thunder Jumping DDT **Rolling Yoshi Tonic, sometimes from the top rope **''She Soars! She Scores!'' (Suicide Dive) **Slingblade, occasionally springboarded from the middle rope **''Spark Ignition'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) - Adopted in tribute of Brody Sparks **''TM68'' (Cannonball to a seated cornered opponent, sometimes from the Tree of Woe) *'Entrance Music:' **"Weatherman" by Dead Sara (September 2017 - December 2017) **”Came Out Swinging” by The Wonder Years (December 2017 - present) **"Reach for the Sky" by Social Distortion (February 2018 - March 2018)